Would You Die Tonight For Love?
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Death was their only option. Will they go through with it just to be together? Edge/OC


**A/N: This isn't my best, I'm just trying to get the rust off. Enjoy!**

He gazed into her icy blue eyes for any trace of emotion; any sign that she didn't want to do this, that she didn't want to die. But there was no trace; it was clear as day that she wanted nothing more than to end her life on this night as she already had planned to do. Adam swallowed loudly, as he continued to study the blank expression of his young lover. How did he even get involved in this mess? Of all people, why did he have to fall in love with her? She was only sixteen after all; he was a thirty-eight year old man, what right did he have to fall in love with her? What right did he have to take her life away? But sadly, that was the only way they could be together; to be together in death. Adam glanced down at the floor he was currently sprawled out on, regretting the day that he stumbled upon Lacey Sullivan.

{xxx}

_Adam's dress shoes clunked off of the pavement just outside of Logan Airport in Massachusetts. It was a chilly, crisp October morning, that just had a special feel to it. Adam couldn't help but waltz around with that famous half smile plastered upon his features. It was strangely quiet this morning; the only sound that could be heard was the wheeling of Adam's suitcase from behind and a few sets of footsteps; one pair seemed too close for comfort. Adam just ignored it; he was a professional wrestler after all, no one would harm him._

_"Edge?" He heard a female voice squeak from behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see who his stalker was. When he turned around, he was completely knocked into a trance of love. There stood a young woman; she was much shorter than Adam, maybe like a foot or so smaller. She was wearing little to no makeup on her junoesque features. She had icy blue eyes that nearly sent a chill down Adam's spine. She had long, braided, bleach blonde hair that traveled down to the middle of her abdomen. She was dressed in a floral sundress, which was much too cold for this time of year, but Adam didn't mind the view at all; it showed off her long, pale legs off well. As well as her small, perky breasts. She was Adam's dream girl and he knew it. She was perfect, absolutely perfect._

_"Y-yes?" He stumbled on his words, then felt like an idiot; here he was, a professional wrestler, being starstruck by the beauty of one of his fans. There was something different about her though; something he just couldn't put his finger on. Almost as if he wanted to be with her._

_She giggled at his stumble of words. With that one motion, Adam had fallen completely and utterly in love with her. Before he even knew her name, he wanted her unlike he had ever wanted anyone before. But then he began to realize, he didn't want her; he needed her._

{xxx}

From that moment on, both of their lives were changed forever. Lacey became apart of Adam and Adam became a bigger part of Lacey. They were soulmates, destined to be together. But in this case, these soulmates were actually starcrossed lovers, destined to be together, in death. It was impossible for them to be together any other way.  
>Though Lacey was the best thing to happen to Adam, she was also the worst thing that ever came into his life. She single handedly ruined everything; Adam, who was once a world famous wrestler, a hero to some, an icon, a wrestling legend, was now to forced to live his life in infamy. Once upon a time, Adam and Lacey had kept their secret under lock and key since the time they met, when she was only fourteen, for two years. They secretly got together every time Adam ventured out to Boston. She was his dirty little secret and they were determined to keep it that way for a few more years.<p>

But one night, only a week ago, their star crossed fate became clear to them both; the night their secret was leaked. Adam was out at a house show up in Lowell, which Lacey gladly attended. She had lied to her mother and said she was having a sleepover at her friend's' house, when in reality, she was going to spend the night with Adam. Adam had booked a hotel room at a separate hotel in order to keep his secret, but on this night, it was exposed to the world.

Lacey's brother had begun to catch on to his sister always suddenly disappearing a few times a year, though their mother was clueless, he took it upon himself to find out what exactly was going on. That night, he saw it; after following his sister out of the arena, he caught a glimpse of her locking lips with Adam Copeland. He watched Adam push her against the door of his rental car, with both of their hands wandering as their lips moved together in harmony. He was horrified at the sight, but managed to snap a few pictures with his shitty phone camera as evidence. That same night, Lacey's mother found out. Now here they were, a week later, sitting in some cheap, shitty hotel room, about to face death instead of the consequences.

Adam didn't want to face prison, nor did he want to become an 'unmentionable' in the company he loved; well, he didn't want to live with the fact that he was an unmentionable. He didn't want to live without Lacey and Lacey didn't want to live without him. So, as it was fated, death became their only option.

"You ready?" Lacey asked, gazing at Adam until she got a response.

Adam cleared his throat, knowing that all eyes were on him. He nodded, instead of speaking; he knew that if he even tried to utter anything it would turn into blubber and tears would start to fall. He didn't want to break down or back out, especially not now. He watched as forbidden lover pulled her silver and black bag into the middle of the floor. She put her small, fragile hands into the bag, then began to rustle it around trying to find the contents that they both so desperately needed. After a few seconds had passed, she had finally pulled out a orange tube that contained pills. Adam gulped as he studied the vile; that small hunk of plastic would be the end of his life.

Lacey twisted the cap off with her slender fingers, then tossed it away from herself. She held the uncovered vile in the palm of her hand, almost showing it off. This is your only way out, he could almost hear her say. He watched as she turned the tube upside down, pouring all of the pills into her hand. He watched as she slowly split them up, until there was an even amount on both sides. "Hold out your hands," she instructed. Adam cupped his hands as the little white pills fell into his palms. He looked at them, wondering how something so small could kill someone so much bigger than it.

"I love you, Adam," Lacey told him.

Adam nodded, trying to smile at her, "I love you too Lacey."

She nodded at him, then at the same time they poured the pills into their mouths. Thoughts began consuming Adam's mind as he swallowed the pills. Soon, this would be all over though. Nothing left to think about; just Adam and Lacey, together at last in the afterlife. Adam began to felt woozy, obviously feeling the effects of the pills. He watched as Lacey passed out then he was knocked into unconsciousness.

{xxx}

There was a vibration that overcame Adam's body; he drifted back into reality. He glanced all around the room for any signs of Lacey; she was gone. Adam began to panic; frantically tracing the room for his lover. Why was he awake? What happened?

"Looking for someone?" He heard Lacey's familiar voice question from behind him.

"Lacey!" Adam turned around quickly, only to have a gun aimed right on his forehead.

"Goodbye Adam," Before he could even respond, a bullet was lodged into Adam's head. Death had finally taken him away, leaving Lacey to forever live in infamy. Adam was the lone star crossed lover; the lone demolition lover.


End file.
